


Sometimes There’s No Happy in Ever After

by LadySeishou



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Break Up, Community: 31_days, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-25
Updated: 2005-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySeishou/pseuds/LadySeishou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possibilities and speculation, future tense</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes There’s No Happy in Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the LiveJournal Community 31 Days  
> Day/Theme: September 25 / What we had I cannot even say

Misplaced among the cheap ashtrays with too many cigarettes and the empty cans of beer and chipped cups of sake, we stopped talking.

And losing our way navigating too many hotel rooms with sad empty beds and sleeping in other beds of sloppy indiscretions, we stopped trying.

And before we killed everything that was good between us, the game and our love for the game, we said our good-byes.

Meeting now again, the bloodless battlefield spread out before us, we count out our sacrifices and causalities while carelessly playing out a roadmap of you-said-I-said and sorry what-might-have-beens.

What we had…


End file.
